


Nekojin love

by Nekojin2



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Explicit Language, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Neko-Jin, Nostalgia, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekojin2/pseuds/Nekojin2
Summary: Onodera Ritsu suddenly wakes up one morning with cat ears and a cat's tail. How will Takano react to seeing him?("Nekojin; stemming from the Japanese word Neko "cat" and the Japanese suffix Jin "human" makes up the definition Half cat Half human.") :3
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Kudos: 34





	Nekojin love

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this! This is my first fic, so please tell me what you think! I know it's not the best, but I felt like there's not near enough TakaRitsu smut out there, so this is my contribution. ^^

**NEKOJIN LOVE **

Ritsu woke in a cold sweat. His hair was matted to his forehead in sticky clumps, and no matter what position he took, he couldn't get comfortable. It was not yet dawn. But Ritsu was already fully awake, and had a feeling he would not be returning to sleep any time soon.

He decided to go take a bath to try to relax. After a half hour of sitting in the tub with cooling water around him, he gave up, and sunk deep into the water. He wanted to see Takano-san.

Thinking of that now caused Ritsu to emit a growl of frustration. He had a meeting tomorrow, he thought. He couldn't afford to waste any sleep. Ritsu got out of the bathtub, put on clean underpants and lay back on his bed.

One of his hands inched down his chest to grip the straining erection and he let out a sigh at the contact. He couldn't remember a time when it was this bad when he first woke up. He must've been having a rather racy dream, though he couldn't remember one.

After a few minutes it became obvious that he was getting nowhere, but he kept trying, using all of those little tricks that takano taught him so long ago, that felt too good. None of them seemed to work, though, as all he had after a great amount of time of this was still a throbbing erection and an unsatisfied feeling in his chest. With a rather loud groan, he gave up, opting to just lay there face- first in the sheets.

A quiet knock sounded at the door before it opened. "Ritsu?"

It was Takano.

_why is Takano-san in my flat?...I must have left my door open._

Ritsu lay completely still, hoping Takano would think him asleep and leave him to his silent agony.

He didn't, of course.

"I know you're awake. I heard noises from outside the door."

Ritsu let out a sigh and turned to him, hoping his face wasn't visibly red in the light coming from the rising sun outside. "You heard?" He asked, scared.

"It was hard not to. You didn't seem to be trying to be quiet."

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be listening in."

Takano grinned, "You also didn't sound like you were getting anywhere." 

Ritsu groaned in mortification, shoving his face back into the pillow. "I wasn't."

There was silence, then the sound of movement, then Takano's voice, coming from straight above him, asking, "What's that?"

Ritsu was about to ask him what he was referring to when he felt a tentative hand on the back of his head, patting down some of his sweaty hair.

"My god… Onodera… you have… ears…"

"Please tell me you're not just noticing that," Ritsu snorted.

"No, I mean…" Suddenly, there was a spike of unfamiliar pleasure shooting through him from the top of his head, which made him gasp. "You have ears that are very much like those of a cat!"

"What?" said Ritsu, sitting up, recovering from the shocking spike of pleasure he had just experienced. His hands flew to his head, where, sure enough, he could feel a pair of soft, furry ears poking out above his mop of tangled brown hair. "What? What is-"

Takano burst out laughing, a pleased little chuckle that Ritsu had only been blessed with hearing a few rare times. "Ritsu, you have a tail as well!"

"Huh?" He looked behind him, and sure enough, a silky brown tail protruded from the bottom of his hip, twitching with every move he made. "Takano-san! What kind of joke is this?

A sound escaped of Ritsu's lips as he did so, and the sound encouraged him to rub harder. Ritsu let out a grunt, feeling his erection beginning to bubble up again. "T-Takano."

"Yes, Ritsu?"

"I need help…" he whined quietly, closing his eyes and leaning into the warm touch of Takano's hand.

"Might I ask, with what?"

Ritsu opened his eyes and looked pleadingly up at Takano.

Takano perched on the edge of the bed. "I would be glad to help. As you know, I cannot resist the opportunity to pet a kitten when I get the chance."

Offended, but not enough to push Takano away as he leaned closer, Ritsu said, "I am not a kitten."

"Oh?" Takano leaned in and licked of Ritsu's neck, sending shivers through the lithe body beside him. "Then what are you?"

"I'm a -AH!- I'm a person."

"Are you now? Then how do you explain this?" He gripped the Ritsu's new tail at its base and caressed it from root to tip, making him cry out in a weak voice.

"Oh… Takano-san? Do that again!"

He complied, glowing with mirth. He continued to stroke the feathery soft appendage until his caved in and collapsed against his chest, shaking with felicity. He then rucked up Ritsu's shirt, and pulled it over his head, leaving him exposed to the chilly air in nothing but his shorts. Takano urged him to climb onto his lap after he settled against the headboard, holding onto his hips securely. While he was trying to get settled, Ritsu brushed the bulge in his shorts against Takano's chest, and he let out a yelp, then proceeded to rub up against Takano shamelessly.

"Does that feel good, little kitty?"

"Don't… call me that…" he ground out, forcing himself to restrain the sounds begging to fall past his lips.

"ah! T-Takano-san!" he cried, feeling his now-freed erection give an eager twitch at the dual- stimulation. His head fell back and his arms tightened around Takano's neck, gripping into the shoulders with shaking fingers.

Unable to control the rapidly swirling heat spiraling out to the tip of his throbbing member, Ritsu let out a whimper as he felt himself coming all over Takano's shirt.

Ritsu groaned, rubbing at his good eye with the heel of his hand. "How long it will last? No way to tell, other than to wait it out."

Takano suddenly leaned forward, dumping Ritsu onto the bed and crawling on top of him with his usual grace, even though Ritsu had long since noticed the bulge in his Takano's trousers. "But honestly, …" He loomed over Ritsu, gleaming eyes leering down into the ones below him. "Is it really that terrible?"

Ritsu spluttered for a moment, staring disbelievingly up into Takano's bemused face. "Of course it is! I can't to my work when I'm- when I-ughh…" he trailed off, eyes fluttering.

The reason for that being the hands that had wrenched his slender legs apart trailing down to spread open the pale cheeks that hid the dusky, puckering hole.

"When you're what, Onodera?"

"When… I'm…" Ritsu's fists clenched into fists beside his head as the Takano's thumb brushed over the dry pucker, digging the nail enticingly into the edge of it. "Wh-when I'm…" he interrupted himself with an involuntary intake of breath. "Like this."

"Like this?" Takano chuckled, toying with Ritsu. "What do you mean by that?"

"Dammit," Ritsu bit out, hands rising to cover his flushed face. "Takano-san…" His words were muffled, so this came out as 'Tano-san'.

His only reply was a low hum from the evil man above him.

There was a moment filled with nothing but the harsh breathing of Ritsu and the thick, heady scent of his arousal, which was, once again, leaking out of the tip of his cock. Then, a small sound coming from Ritsu, a sound Takano barely made out to be the word, "Please."

He pried Ritsu's tiny hands away from his face, pressing himself against him just to spite him more, and forced him to meet his eyes.

"What do you want, Ritsu?"

"You know what I want."

"I do, but I want you to say it."

A crease formed between his brows, "Why?"

" Just tell me, Ritsu."

"Please, Takano-san."

"Tell. Me."

Ritsu let out a groan of anguish, and Takano felt his body shudder as he gave in, chewing on his lip until a flush formed on it. "Takano-san. Please, please fuck me."

Never in all his years had Takano Masamune heard more glorious words. He felt the last shreds of his restraint slipping away as Ritsu wrapped his shaking legs around his waist and used them as leverage to pull himself up to rub his swollen cock against Takano's clothed body. Ritsu let out an unrestrained moan, and Takano finally let go of his sanity.

If Ritsu was in pain later, he would blame it on Takano, but they both knew that it was really both their fault. At that moment, though, neither of them seemed to be able to care less about the future.

To silence Ritsu's moans, Takano shoved three of his fingers into the warmth and wetness of his mouth. He let out a choked, gagging sound at the intrusion, but didn't pull away, so Takano supposed that was a good enough "go on."

"Lower your legs," Takano whispered into the sensitive crook of his neck, his fingers still probing around in his mouth. The Ritsu's legs fell again to the bed on either side of him. "Get my fingers nice and wet."

The Ritsu's tongue worked sloppily around the long fingers stroking the insides of his mouth. Had he been in his right mind, he probably would've been embarrassed by the sounds that were escaping his lips; though Takano's fingers were stretching his cheeks and nearly making him gag, he was incredibly turned on by the act. There was something so purely naughty about having Takano's fingers holding him against the pillow from the inside of his mouth, and he loved the feeling it gave him.

Suddenly, Takano ripped the now-soaked fingers from his mouth and immediately lowered them to brush up against Ritsu's puckered hole. He wasn't expecting the touch, and it caused him to jump, making Takano being above him give a smile.

"Ah! Takano-san! No, stop-"

"I don’t think you want me to though, little kitten."

"Yes! No, I- ah! Takano-san, please!" He relaxed slightly, and, feeling his impatience growing, Takano squeezed the final finger into the tight hole.

Ritsu let out a scream that would've woken all their neighbors, had Takano not covered his mouth with his own. The scream tapered off into a high-pitched whine as Takano seemed to swallow the sound whole. His fingers were already thrusting in and out of Ritsu, not allowing him time to adjust to the pain and pleasure he was already feeling. Tears leaked from the corners of the Ritsu's eyes, but neither of them paid any notice to them.

"AH!" Ritsu exclaimed, suddenly clamping down around the fingers inside him as they brushed a particularly blissful spot deep inside. His dripping cock gave another twitch as it happened. After that, Takano knew just where to push and brush against to get the most satisfactory sounds from him, and he used this to his advantage.

" _Takano-san_!" he crooned weakly into Takano's pale neck.

The tone of his voice was what coerced Takano into ending the teasing and getting on with the real fun.

Despite his unwillingness to allow himself to cum, Ritsu found himself whining at the loss of those glorious fingers as they retreated to do other things. He could feel his flushed face burning in the chilly night air coming in through the cracks around the windows, could taste the sticky tears running down his face and the metallic taste of blood coming to the surface of his bitten lips, and knew Takano was getting quite the view.

While Ritsu attempted to find himself again, Takano had gotten to the task of ridding himself of the last of his clothing. The articles joined Ritsu's long-forgotten ones on the ground. His own considerable erection was nearly pulsing with want after being neglected for so long.

He caught Ritsu's eyes slipping from his own repeatedly to curiously glance down at the large cock resting between his nipples, and growled, "Would you like to touch it? See what you're working with?"

Ritsu thrashed, trying to free his hands from underneath the knees of Takano. It was, of course, a trick question.

"T-Takano-san! Ugh! Let me up!"

"No, no need, kitten. I have you right where I want you." Takano's head tilted as he squinted mischievously down at the wriggling Ritsu at his mercy. He traced a finger down one delicate cheek, running it over the tear stains there. His voice suddenly took on a tone that was in equal measures taunting and caring, "Now Ritsu, I am going to fuck you into this bed so hard, that I will have to carry you everywhere for the next week." Ritsu's heart rate spiked with both fear and arousal.

Before he could open his mouth, Takano moved his finger to trace over his lips, distracting him and silencing him. " I will make you fly so high you won't be able to come down on your own. We will not stop until you have came until you can come no more. But, in order to do that, kitten, we have to make sure this is as easy for you as possible. One way to do that, is…"

Ritsu bit back a whine as he cautiously parted his lips with the help of Takano's finger. The sensitive head slipped between his lips, forcing him to keep his teeth far apart to prevent damaging the perfect appendage. He tentatively raised his tongue to take his first taste of Takano's precum, and swirled it over the slit at the very end. He kept his touch feather-light, but this seemed to displease Takano so he hardened them, pressing down roughly on the tip.

Takano let out at groan and petted Ritsu new ears appreciatively, smoothing down his slate hair. "Mmmm, good boy, my Ritsu. What a good kitten."

He could feel his pride and dignity slipping away, but didn't seem to care all that much. The taste of Takano's precum was very unique. He licked the head repeatedly, trying to coax more out so he could get a better taste to decide if he liked it or not. Ritsu closed his lips over the head, feeling Takano press himself in a little further (certainly not enough to make Ritsu choke) and gave the cock a mighty suck. 

Takano let out a groan, grinning at Ritsu's eagerness. He slid his hands around the back of Ritsu's neck, pulling him closer and rendering him unable to breathe properly. Tears leaked once more from the corners of his eyes, making his already watery green eyes sparkle in the morning light.

"Open your eyes, kitten. I want to see your face as I fuck your mouth," said Takano, letting one of his hands move to swipe the slobber from Ritsu's trembling chin. It gave him a strong sense of accomplishment knowing he was one of the only beings to ever see him like this, totally helpless and unable to do anything other than be used and taken advantage of. He felt Ritsu shifting underneath him, and sensed that he was rubbing his thighs together, trying to find some sort of contact for his poor, abused arousal. They both knew Takano was in for a hell of a punishment when it was all over.

Their eyes stayed trained on each other as they both made it their goal to unsettle the other. Takano was clearly winning out, pushing deeper into the warm cavern every time Ritsu went to use his tongue or teeth to drive him mad. 

Just as he thought he was going to pass out from oxygen deprivation, Takano suddenly pulled out, and before he could blink, Ritsu's legs were draped over the Takano's shoulders and his arms were being pinned down above his head. With one hand, Takano held Ritsu in place, and with the other, he held his cock to rub against the puckering entrance that seemed to be teasing him.

Ritsu, through coughs and gasps, pushed out the words, "Takano-san…you… idiot."

And then he felt a flash of terrifying heat travel up from his tail to his ears. Takano had entered him fully.

He whimpered as Takano only pressed him harder into the bed, leaning over him, bending him almost completely in half.

A cold kiss was pressed into his forehead; an attempt to console him.

"Hush, kitten. It will feel better in a moment."

"Ugh, Takano, would you please-"

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh,'" said Takano, pulling back and pushing his hips forward again in a shallow thrust that left Ritsu clawing at the coverlet in a desperate attempt to get him to stop. Or continue. He couldn't decide which he wanted more at that point. "

"You're enjoying this too much, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." His words were a lie though, because as he said it, he thrust is fully hard erection into Ritsu again.

Ritsu bit his lip to conceal the more-than-likely embarrassing sound that was bound to escape him if he opened his mouth as Takano did it again, slowly gaining a pace that was as comfortable to Ritsu as they could get. It was very leisurely, and though he was fighting it, Ritsu had to admit he was slightly enjoying being sodomized by Takano-san.

His toes were curling behind Takano's back, hidden from his view. He felt his eyes rolling back as his teeth cut through his lip, unable to care about the blood that began to leak from the wound. At the scent of Ritsu's blood, Takano pulled back in shock, unintentionally halting his thrusts. When he found that it was a self-inflicted wound and not one of his own doing, he sighed, smiling down at Ritsu whose sparkling eyes were now fully shut.

He released Ritsu's hands before using his thumb to pry his lip out from under the pearly white teeth now stained with a small amount of blood. A gasp escaped, writhing Ritsu beneath him as he felt the tips of his teeth catch on the edge of the gash. "Lie still, Ritsu."

He did, allowing Takano to lean towards him again in order to lick the blood from his face. It stung, but there was a certain intimacy that came with the gesture that had Ritsu tightening around the stationary member inside him. Those rosy lips fell open as the quietest of moans left him.

Seeing the opportunity, Takano pushed forward with both his tongue and his hips, sending Ritsu into a shivering, pleasure-induced panic. His eyes shot open to meet the browns orbs only millimeters away from his own, which seemed to be glowing with satisfaction as the owner of those mesmerizing eyes plunged once again into Ritsu. Takano's warm tongue was now caressing Ritsu's own, fairly deep -deep enough that he had the urge to choke, though he resisted that instinct, knowing that he had had something much bigger and more disturbing there already in the past hour. He felt the Takano's presence down to his core- there was not a part of him that wasn't hyper-aware of him. His eyes could only see him; his ears could only hear the sounds they both made as the joined over and over (the deep, rumbling growls from Takano, and the whispers and moans of Ritsu); his mouth could only taste his essence; his nose only smelled the hypnotizing scent that had enticed his for years; his body could only feel _Takano-san, Takano-san, Takano-san, Takano_ …

"Yes, my love?"

The words were spoken against his already opened lips, the breath feathering gently across his chin in a tantalizing way. He realized he had been chanting Takano's name aloud.

He scrambled for words for a moment before giving up and pulling him closer by the roots of his midnight black hair. The slightest twitch of Takano's lips against his own indicated that he was smiling.

Takano could feel it the moment Ritsu gave in. His entire body relaxed, and he suddenly became more responsive. His skinny little arms created a cage around Takano's head, anchoring himself to he as if he was the only thing between him and inevitable death and his back arched up a little more in an attempt to be rid of the minute distance between the two.

Their movements fell in tune with one another; when Takano thrust down, Ritsu would pull his hips upwards, and they met in the middle with a satisfying slap of sweaty skin against sweaty skin. Ritsu were hyper-aware of the other, trying to cater to one another's needs in a way neither was used to, but were both open to more of it in the future.

They still don't understand where those cat ears and tail had come from, but they both soon realized they were both glad it had happened. It was an excuse to do what they had both been secretly longing to do for the past few months. As their breaths mingled in sync with one another in the heated air, they both sent unspoken thanks to the sneaky old goddess who had allowed them to fall into that position.

The question how long the charm would last was answered that evening, when Ritsu had woken up from a nap that he hadn't intended on taking so late in the day . He was alone in the bed, but it was still slightly warm, indicating that his bedmate hadn't been gone long. The clock that sat atop his dresser told him that it was just past dinner time, and his rumbling tummy confirmed that. He figured that was where Takano had went.

A few minutes later, Takano walked through the door his trousers were wrinkled and the usually pressed shirt was creased. He had a tray of food with him, a few covered platters and dishes sat carefully atop it.

"That smells wonderful."

Takano turned and smirked at Ritsu who was already sitting up in bed with a tired expression. "You're awake."

"I am."

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly as he prepared the napkin on the corner of the tray.

He shrugged slowly, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. "I’m fine”

Takano crossed over to the bed, and instead of handing the tray to him, he crawled into the bed beside Ritsu. After settling the platter on his own lap, he spread the napkin over the lap of Ritsu. "That's good." He looked up briefly before continuing, "For dinner this evening I have made…"

When seeing that Takano was not going to continue, Ritsu's brow furrowed as he hesitantly turned his head to gaze at him, only to find him smiling warmly down at Ritsu. He immediately snapped his eyes away, feeling his cheeks flushing. "What? What is it?"

"Your ears…" Takano murmured, his hand moving up to ruffle Ritsu's hair affectionately. "They're gone."

After his hands flew to pinch his ears in confusion, he realized Takano had meant the cat ears. "Oh," he breathed in relief. He shifted minutely before proclaiming that the tail was no longer present as well.

"Now, that wasn't too mortifying, was it?"

Ritsu spluttered, "Maybe for you it wasn't! You enjoyed the whole thing!"

"And you didn't?" asked Takano with a raised brow.

"I-Well… um…"

"Exactly."

"Shut up."

"As you wish, my Ritsu."

**_End?_ **


End file.
